A hearing aid device, for example, typically includes an electric circuit powered by a battery. The electric circuit normally includes two electrically conductive metal contacts that are arranged for engagement with the negative and positive terminals of the battery.
The metal contacts are typically more expensive than injection moulded components, for example. As such, the metal contacts may increase the cost of production of hearing aid devices. Further, the metal contacts have a tendency to corrode over time which sometimes leads to device failure. Once again, the metal contacts are relatively expensive components. As such, the cost of replacing corroded metal contacts may be expensive.
It is generally desirable to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the above mentioned difficulties, or at least provide a useful alternative.